Robert Lutece
Robert Lutece is a physicist and supporting character in BioShock Infinite. Throughout the game, Robert and his female counterpart Rosalind escort Booker DeWitt to and across the city of Columbia, offering him aid. They perform several experiments along the way, presenting him with choices and attempt to predict the outcomes. Robert frequently bets against his "sister," and wins most of the time. Though the Luteces' actions mainly help Booker, they had once aided Zachary Hale Comstock. In fact supplied Comstock with the technology necessary for the creation of Columbia. Unlike his counterpart, Robert is not a fatalist. Rosalind describes this by saying that where she sees King Lear, Robert sees only a blank page.An Ultimatum __TOC__ History Robert Lutece is a pioneer in the field of quantum physics, belonging to the same reality as Booker DeWitt. He was contacted by Rosalind Lutece, his female counterpart from an alternate reality and "sister," after she discovered a way to mechanically engineer "Tears" in her world and across multiple universes. The two then correspondingly opened a tear between their realities so they could meet face to face. They eventually became agents for Zachary Hale Comstock, developing technology to aid in Comstock's development of Columbia. However, use of their technology caused Comstock's body to deteriorate, leading to his sterility.On the Entropy of Genes Because of this, Lady Comstock was unable to bear a child.A Broken Circle Comstock was certain that Columbia would only prosper if he had an appropriate heir. Therefore, he tasked the Lutece twins to use their Tear machine to find him a child, which they did, bringing him Elizabeth. As the Lutece twins continued to experiment with Tears, they foresaw Comstock's future with his efforts to guide Elizabeth into leading Columbia, and the resulting destruction of New York City several decades later. Realizing their mistakes in orchestrating Elizabeth's fate, Robert gives Rosalind an ultimatum: he would part company with her if she was not willing to help him undo what they had done, and return Elizabeth to her original universe. Uncovering the twins' plot, Comstock assigned Jeremiah Fink to sabotage their Tear-manipulation machine with the two inside. This was accomplished on October 31st, 1909, and the twins were believed to be dead. The real result was that they now existed across all of space time, which allowed them to appear wherever and whenever they wanted. Rosalind was content with this state, as she could stay together with her "brother" free of restraint from life, death and all divided barriers of possibility. However, Robert was still not satisfied with the unresolved matter of Elizabeth's fate.A Theory on Our "Death" Their circumstances made the task much more difficult, as they risked disrupting realities even further if they directly interfered, now that they were thought to be deceased. Robert then proposed that for their unfinished business to be resolved, they must bring Booker DeWitt to Comstock's universe to retrieve his daughter. ''BioShock Infinite The twins take Booker DeWitt to a Lighthouse, and provide him with a box holding information and supplies related to his "job" to clear his "debts." Their actions do not go unnoticed. Comstock becomes aware of Booker's arrival and attempts to fend him off with every resource available to him. The Luteces continue to assist and guide Booker, using their ability to appear to every Booker that attempts to free Elizabeth in every reality. After Booker and Elizabeth destroy the Siphon, they realize the Luteces' role in Elizabeth's history. Comstock tasked Robert with obtaining Booker DeWitt's infant daughter, Anna, in return for absolving Booker of his significant debts. Booker initially agreed, but changed his mind and tried to get her back. Robert withdrew through the portal, but Elizabeth's pinky finger was caught, severing it. ''Clash in the Clouds Robert's Character model can be unlocked in The Columbian Archeological Society's museum. When both Robert's and Rosalind's models are unlocked, a tear will appear, giving the player access to the Lutece Labs, where five new Voxophones can be obtained, recorded by Rosalind Lutece. ''Burial at Sea - Episode 1'' After the fight with the Big Daddy, Comestock remembers everything from his past life: In one universe, when Comestock tries to kidnap Anna Dewitt through a tear with the help of the Lutece's, Anna looses her head instead of her little finger. This event caused Comstock to fall in to a deep depression, to the point where he asked the Lutece's to open a tear to a place where Anna Dewitt never existed, that place was Rapture. As Elizabeth confronts him, the Lutece's reappear again, taunting him about his choices, just before Comestock get impaled by a drill. ''Burial at Sea - Episode 2'' Directly after Comestock is killed, the raging Big Daddy attacks Elizabeth, with no time to act, the Bouncer kills Elizabeth as well. But with Elizabeth's state, she is given a choice to return to Rapture, to save the little girl Sally. She is is transported to the Lighthouse, where she will continues her journey, in a rowing boat by the Lutece "twins", warning her about whats going to happen. As the drop her off, the row away in to the darkness, singing "Row, Row, Row Your Boat" It is unknown what happened to the Lutece's after this and the end of Burial at Sea, they ether stopped existing or they are still somewhere out there, exploring the universe. Gallery In-Game Images 2013-03-28_00187.jpg|Robert stands in Booker's office. 2013-03-26_00032.jpg|Robert and Rosalind Lutece. 2013-03-26 00021.jpg|Booker has heard of digging one's own grave, but this has got to take the cake. bzdfbzdfddfbd.jpg|Kinetoscope film about Robert arriving in Columbia. bzdfbzfdb.jpg|Robert being introduced. bzdfbzdfdf.jpg|The Luteces studying together. Roboffer.jpg|"Bring us the girl, and wipe away the debt." 2013-04-08_00096.jpg|Booker viewing the Luteces through a Telescope. scajffe.png|Robert and Rosalind at the Raffle and Fair, asking Booker to flip a coin. jytjty.jpg|Robert and Rosalind at the Raffle and Fair. (Robert has a sandwich chalkboard around him.) Robert_Lutece_Counter.jpg|Robert Lutece behind the counter at The Blue Ribbon Restaurant. fgdfgsdf.jpg|Robert and Rosalind at Battleship Bay. Presentpendantsluteces.jpg|The Luteces holding pendants. Luteceprisonbasement.jpg|The Luteces appear in the Good Time Club prison. Roberthandsschematic.png|Robert hands Booker a schematic for the Songbird Defense System. Lutececatch.jpg|The Luteces playing a game of catch. Lutecepainting.jpg|Robert painting a portrait. Luteceselfportrait.png|Turns out that Robert is really painting a self-portrait. Of course, he is the same person as Rosalind. Lutecedancing.jpg|The Luteces dancing. LuteceduoBI.png|The Luteces explaining about the three truths that must be uncovered. Booker's Office #.JPG|On one of the Luteces' Desks. There are two surveillance photos for their mission - Booker's office number and the problem with the Lighthouse. Lutecesinthehouse.jpg|The Luteces appear before Booker in Comstock House. 9588212516_b95694c1cc_b.jpg|Robert, standing outside the Tear to an alternate universe. ND5JOUP.jpg|Robert, in his raincoat, awaits Booker through the tear. Lutecesfaze.jpg|The Luteces watch as Booker's story comes together. whats done r lutece.jpg|The Luteces examining the brand on Booker's hand. 2013-11-14_00120.jpg|Opening a tear to Rapture in the late 1950s. Concept art ConceptRob1.jpg|Robert Lutece concept art. ConceptRob2.jpg|The difference in facial features between Robert and Rosalind. 309_max.jpg|Model for Robert in a raincoat. Bioshock infinite lutece raincoat by armachamcorp-d661enj.jpg|Wearing raincoats. RobertLutecemodelbasq.jpg|Robert's character model. Behind the Scenes *The Lutece siblings share similarities with Tweedle Dee and Tweedle Dum, characters from Through the Looking Glass and What Alice Found There. Their cryptic and somewhat mocking way of addressing Booker and Elizabeth also echoes the Cheshire Cat, from Alice in Wonderland. **They also share similarities with Rosencrantz and Guildenstern from the play Rosencrantz and Guildenstern Are Dead by Tom Stoppard, in their play with logic, probability and language. The coin-tossing and the improbable outcome of numerous "heads" in a row is a central theme to the play, used to indicate a constant in different universes (the count of heads "122" also appears in the combination of bells at the lighthouse). This may also indicate the number of Booker's attempts to save Elizabeth. *"Lutèce" is the French word for Lutetia, the name of an ancient Roman city that stood where modern day Paris stands now. Paris is mentioned several times in BioShock Infinite, as the city that Elizabeth desperately wishes to go to after escaping Columbia. *After receiving the telegram from Rosalind Lutece, walk towards the telescope to the left. After viewing it, look down towards the end of the street near the trash can and Robert Lutece can be seen juggling. After exiting the telescope, the Lutece twins disappear. *At one point in the game, Robert can be seen "painting" Rosalind, however, when the player looks upon the canvas, it turns out to be a portrait of himself. ** This is a subtle reference to the fact that Rosalind and Robert are indeed the same person, with the only difference being of one chromosome. * The Luteces' role is very similar to that of Brigid Tenenbaum from BioShock. Both were scientists like the latter; both also go through great lengths to assist Booker in the hopes of undoing their mistakes (similar to Tenenbaum's assistance of Jack in the hopes of saving the Little Sisters). Both Lutece and Tenenbaum made a scientific breakthrough (Tears and ADAM) for good purpose, but in the end, brought both cities to the ground. * The Luteces both make a cameo in the My Little Pony: Friendship Is Magic episode Trade Ya!http://bioshock.wikia.com/wiki/Robert_Lutece#cite_note-5 References https://twitter.com/IGLevine/status/457552538343325696 Category:BioShock Infinite Characters Category:Burial at Sea - Episode 1 Characters Category:Burial at Sea - Episode 2 Characters